I Never Forgot You
by Copperwriter
Summary: my first story. emm... i sorta have no clue what to put in the summay but basically its tamakix?. you will find out who in the end. the person named ? dies and tamaki makes a promise to ? ark to live life for the both of them R&R thanks .


I Never Forgot You

A/N;my name is copper writer and I am 100percent new to fanfiction. this is a tamax? oneshot. the pairing will be revealed at the end but this is not boyxboy. oh and its the first fanfiction of mine that is making it past my ipod/notebooks. its not one of my best works but i have exams soon and my laptop is banjaxed. word of advice never let your aunt install nortons online securitys eqivalent of nanny net on to your laptop. so this is being typed on a 10 yearold dell using wordpad aka the thingy without spell check/auto correct anyway this is really short and kinda sad and i apologise now for all spelling mistakes

'' I'm going to die'' she told him. ''well everyone dies one day sweet heart'' he said smiling like she was just stating lifes one truth.''no. thats not it tamaki. you remember the tests i had donr last week.'' she asked him. he nodded. ''well today i went in for the results and the doctor told me that 90% of my body has been over taken by agressive cancerous cells and that there is nothing that anyone or any amount of money can do'' she said starting to cry.''i still dont understand'' he said shaking his head '' you idiot i have two weeks left to live'' she howled breaking own into his arms.''shhh dear its going to be okay'' he said holding her in his he really didnt know if all would be okay.

They spent every minute no every second of those two weeks together. one by one they told evryone they both knew about her condition. they all came to see her one last time. he went with her to the graves of her parents as she said a final goodbye to them. towards the end of the second week she got more tired and exhausted until finally she was bed ridden for her final days.

on the last night of the two weeks which was also her final night. she kissed the pictures she had of her parents knowing she'd see them soon. she put them back on the bedside locker beside her just as tamaki came back after being in the bathroom. he climbed under the covers of their bed and held her close to him. ''tamaki when i'm gone promise me that you'll live evryday to its fullest. have lots of adventures. travel the world. don't let your grandmother control your life anymore. go see your mother. love life and never forget me. because when you've lived a long happy adventure filled life,seen the world and done everything you've always wanted to do the end of your last day will come and i will be waiting for you to tell me about the life you lived for the two of us. i will be waiting please dont forget me'' she said closing her eyes. ''i love you. i promise i'll do all those things and more and when the day comes to tell you everything will be one of the best days of my life. how could i forget you you are the only person i could be hopelessly and irrevocably in love with. i love you with all my heart'' he said leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. ''tamaki i will always ove you...goodbye'' she said opening and closing her eyes for the very last time. ''NOOOOOOOOO'' he cried holding her lifeless body close. he stayed the whole night holding her crying and talking to her telling her that he would keep his promise to live his life for the two of them.

thats how their five best friends found him the next morning.a few days later the had the funeral. it was a beautiful send of but tamaki couldn't focus. all he could think of was his promise to the coffin was lowered and was covered in earth and the guests had left his friends left him to say one last goodbye alone.

he knelt down beside her grave ''i'm going to go on the first adventure how does the galapagos islands sound as the begining of our shared life'' he said to the grave. then almost as if she had heard him the late evening sun appeared over her grave and in the slight breeze he swore he heard heard her say ''that sounds perfect i cant wait to hear about it''. that night he packed everything that was dear to him and left. he told no one of his plans, it was his promise to her and his duty to fufill it.

(A/N; also its the first piece i've ever written in the 3rd person oh and any guesses on who tamaki had made the promise to)

many years had past. tamaki was now a very elderly man. the rest of the hosts had passed on. the longest he had ever stayed in japan since was three weeks. he would come back for weddings , funerals and so forth. but here he was once again in had seen the world, had endless adventures and made some great friends but there was no one for him except her. that night he ate her favourite food which was ootoro (fancy/fatty tuna). he had a strong feeling it would be his last meal so he made sure it was one that would be significant in reminding him of her. that night he held on to a picture of her until he fell asleep.

in his dreams he was 24 the age he had been when he lost her. he looked up to the sky and saw her floating down towards him ''its about time'' she said coming beside him ''i've been waiting to hear about your adventures '' she told him as she took his hand in hers before putting her arms around him. ''is this really happening'' he asked her putting his arms around her waist as they began to float towards the sky. ''yes'' she said burrowing into his chest. '' i never stopped loving you'' he said kissing her hair. '' i never stopped loving you haruhi fujioka'' he whispered as they disappeared into infinity.

THE END (aint it obvious)

thanks to those who read this please review. thanks again copperwriter ;)


End file.
